


Rainy days

by Bokutoes2020



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Rainy Days, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokutoes2020/pseuds/Bokutoes2020
Summary: Nothing big has to happen but small moments like these iwaizumi treasures the most / this my first time writing a fan fic it’s short but I hope you enjoy it
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 14





	Rainy days

Iwaizumi liked rainy days. He liked how calm and relaxing the rain sounded. The only thing he didn’t like was that he couldn’t meet his boyfriend and that left him stuck with his little sister Yuuki.

“Hajime I’m hungry” Yuuki shouted stretching the y. 

“I’m cooking, you have to wait for the food, it's not going to magically come,” Iwaizumi said, annoyed by his sister. They both kept on bickering on and on until their conversations were stopped by the knocking on their door.

“I’ll get it,” Iwaizumi said, leaving the kitchen to go open the door. When he opened the door he saw that the person behind the door was none other than his one and only boyfriend Oikawa tooru.

“What are you doing here you're going to catch a cold you idiot” Iwaizumi said, genuinely worried that he’ll get sick.

“Oikawa?” Yuuki asked confused about why Oikawa’s here during such a cold day.

“ I didn’t know it was going to rain it was sunny outside before so I went to buy some milk bread but when I bought it and went back outside it was raining” Oikawa responded, while he was soaking wet from how much it was raining.

“I’ll take care of him, you go back to cooking or the foods going to burn I don’t think I could wait another hour” she told her brother, as she took care of Oikawa. She brought him blankets and some of iwaizumi old clothes because his current clothes are too big for him. While iwazumi was cooking oikawa and yuuki talked to each other about many different topics.

“Yuuki”

“Ya ‘kawa”

“Your like a little sister to Me”

“Well then you better marry my brother so we’ll be actual siblings” yuuki jokingly said watching oikawa turn bright red.

“What are you guys talking about”iwaizumi said after finally finishing cooking

“Your marriage with oikawa”yuuki said wanting to see his older brother’s reaction

“W-what I’m not marrying that shit head”iwaizumi said now turning the same shade of red as his boyfriend.

“Don’t worry my brother is just a big tsundere”yuuki whispered to oikawa loud enough so iwaizumi can hear.

“I can hear you ya know” iwaizumi said watching in aw has he saw his boy freind and his sister laughing together.

Nothing big ever happens beside the small things like these.

Then again, maybe it’s the little things that make rainy days like these the most memorable.


End file.
